The demon sealed inside of me is in heat and its really hard to say no
by Yojimbra
Summary: Fem Kyuubi x Naruto straight up smut written by a sick person.
1. Chapter 1

This was it! Today was the day! He was going to walk out there and as Hinata Hyuuga out! Just as soon as he walked out from behind this tree and talked to her. It was easy they talked to each other before. But wait, what was he going to say? 'Hey remember that time you said you loved me three fucking years ago and that I completely ignored you until just now because I'm nervous?' Not that he was nervous, he was just uhh… what was it? Oh right waiting for the right moment.

Which was right now. Just as soon as he moved. Come on legs do the walking things. She had to know that he was standing there! Wait! She did! Was that why she wasn't looking at him? She was too embarrassed that he was stalking her and looking at her from the distance now? Legs! Move!

His legs were apparently out for a ramen break and now his stomach was too and why did his stomach have more influence over his own damn body than his head did? What gives?

"Yo, Hinata!"

Son of a bitch! Kiba was here! He better leave before Akamaru smelled him. Well, they were already going to smell him, but Kiba said he could smell him a mile away it wasn't like he was even that close. Really it was closer to like… okay, so his math still sucked, but he wasn't right next to Hinata. Just close enough to see Hinata and hear Kiba shouting.

He wasn't running away, there was just no point in bothering her when Kiba was around. Besides he didn't even really know why he wanted to talk to her, it wasn't like he had a crush on her. He was fairly certain that he still liked Sakura despite how often she told him that he didn't and that it was just his rivalry with Sasuke that made him like her, and that she was waiting for Sasuke.

It didn't really matter if she was in love with Sasuke (well it did) but as Jiraiya once said, "Just because there's a goalie, doesn't mean you can't score."

Which was probably terrible advice because he used it on a married woman, and she slapped him so hard he had a red handprint of shame on his cheek for at least three hours. Maybe he should visit his grave again, if only so that Jiraiya's spirit could laugh at his student's inability to speak to a girl.

Seriously, it was pathetic! He was a grown ass man that was the hero of the whole world, and next in line to become Hokage! This should be easy, hell it was easy! Sai had a girlfriend! Sai! Seriously he was getting shown up by that guy of all people?

A rumbling grew in his mind, kind of like the distant roar of a prideful beast. It was nothing new, just meant that Kurama wanted to talk to him. While the beast's voice was once a booming sound that was closer to the crashing of a waterfall than an actual voice there was something melodic about it as well.

"Naruto," Kurama's voice uneasy, shaking like a leaf in the middle of the storm, it was quite unlike his friend that normally had more confidence than he had sense to sound so, nervous. The link grew and he could feel Kurama's uncertainty through it. "Do you think we could have a talk?"

"Sure?" He shrugged, turning down a random street in Konoha in the vague direction of ramen. Maybe Kurama needed to be let out to piss or something? But that didn't make sense because he never saw the fox eat or drink anything. Besides he was made of Chakra, couldn't he just chakra away the piss. "What's up?"

"I'd umm, prefer to have this conversation in here if at all possible."

Well, that was odd. That was really odd. Their bond didn't really need the whole going into the seal thing, not that he minded it was just odd. "Sure, let me find somewhere to sit down."

"You uh, you might want to head home for this. It's going to be a long…. Talk." He was embarrassed about something? What on earth could a giant fox be embarrassed about? Aside from the whole being sealed inside of him thing. Or maybe Kurama wanted to give him love advice? No that couldn't be it, Kurama sounded far too serious for that to be the case.

With a shrug, he made his way home, he could get ramen later. Or he could eat leftover ramen at home. Oooh, that was a good idea Leftover ramen was the breakfast of champions.

XXXX

There was no gate in his mind space, just a few large open gates that were remnants of the sage of six paths power. The whole idea of this space was baffling to him. He was technically inside his own seal that was inside his body, but he also had his body. And Kurama was actually in here, but could also just talk to him from his brain space.

He could also get really fucked up in here.

Seals were weird and they hurt everybody's head.

But, there was something missing from this area. A big red, often angry, and a really fluffy thing with nine tails and the worst case of resting bitch face he'd ever seen. Seriously how did he miss a giant fox that could eat his house, and the rest of the apartment complex and still have room left over for a city park?

"Hey! Kurama! I'm here! What did you-"

The ground shook violently enough for him bounce from the ground, as Kurama titanic footfalls resounded through the seal. From the shadows that hung from beyond the gates like curtains, Kurama emerged, coming to an abrupt stop, tongue out.

Kurama wasn't his usual giant self, well he was still a fox with nine tails and looked every bit as intimidating as normal, just closer to two stories rather than a lot of stories. The fox's breath blasted him in the face, like a hot autumn wind after a rainstorm. It smelled like sweat.

"Sorry," Kurama huffed, his voice higher, less like the crashing of a waterfall and more like a summer shower. His giant tongue flopped back into his giant mouth that could easily eat him in one bite. Despite being friends that were still a random thought that popped into his head from time to time. "I uh, needed to let out some energy before you showed up. Went for a run."

"Ahh, and that's why you're so small?"

"Easier to run around in here without breaking stuff," Kurama nodded, swallowing another breath before letting out a groan. "Alright, so listen, I'm about to share with you something I haven't told anybody, I'm serious, not even my father knew about this. And the only reason I'm telling you is that I trust you and you're going to help me with it."

"Help with what?" What on earth could a giant fox need his help for? Nail clipping? Washing? Eating?

Kurama began to pace, his tails flowing uniformly behind him, and his ears were pressed flat against his head. "I know you, you give your word, and you keep it. Its one of the things I admire about you. So before we continue I want your word that you'll help me. And no. It's not anything bad. It's just umm, well its to stop something bad. And I umm."

"What's going on Kurama? Come on big guy, you can tell me."

He gave a half cry half snarl and turned sharply away from him. "I'm getting to that. Just tell me that I have your word. It's not anything bad, we're trying to stop the bad thing from happening and you might actually enjoy it. Hopefully. Wait, no that's not the important part."

Kurama groaned and roared, slamming its button onto the ground so its orange-red back was and nine tails faced him. "This is more difficult than I thought it'd be."

He walked forward, placing a hand on the foxes back, a move that earned him a flinch and a pleading look that almost looked like puppy dog eyes. "Look, Kurama, you're my friend. I promise to help you if you tell me what's going on."

Yep, those were puppy dog eyes, looked weird on a giant fox. Kurama sighed again, his massive shoulders slumping. "Okay, so this is going to be awkward. Really awkward. But okay." Kurama shook his head, his laugh sounds more like the rumbling of a rock slide.

He walked in front of the giant fox, hand never leaving his surprisingly soft fur. "You don't have to worry Kurama, we got this! We're a team right?"

"Right" Kurama took a breath, a smile that was dangerously close to a snarl appearing on his face. "Every ten or so years something happens to me. I get all this extra energy, and I have some… Unusual desires, that frustrates me until I go on a destructive rampage. Normally this isn't a problem because I didn't care about humans, or I was sealed so I just raged inside the seal more than normal. But neither of those are options right now. Are you with me so far?"

"Yea!" he nodded his head. "We just have to stop you from getting those unusual desires! Sounds easy."

"Well, the thing is we can't really stop them. They're a part of who I am. And they're kind of already here. So we umm need to umm satisfy them." Kurama's head hunkered lower, ears flopping to the side devoid of their usual angry zest. He looked just like Akamaru did whenever he did something bad.

"Okay, so we just gotta deal with those desires right? Well, what are they? It still sounds easy."

"Its, well, Its," Kurama blew into his cheeks puffing them up as he swung his head to the side. "The first time this happened I had inquired about Nanabi about it, but she didn't feel anything even remotely similar. I think a large part of these… desires is because I have a strong empathy with human emotions so eventually I start to feel certain things every so often."

"Kurama, get to the point, please. I want to help you but I can't if you won't tell me what's going on." Seriously Kurama was acting like Sakura did whenever Sasuke was around. Or Temari when Shikamaru was mentioned. It was weird.

"Right, well you see the thing is. I'm in what most humans would call Heat." Kurama flinched, hiding his face under one paw while a large eye peered at him. The fox was bashful. Slowly Kurama emerged, head still low, looking ready to run at a moments notice. "Well?"

"And what does that mean?"

Now he groaned. "I should have known better. I can see I need to be direct with you. Normally it's cute." Another huff that turned into a sigh from Kurama. "Naruto, I'm in heat. That means I have a physical need to have sex with someone or else I'll end up destroying the countryside or something."

Oh, that made a lot of sense. Wait. Now it didn't! Kurama was a giant fox there were no other giant foxes! And he was made of chakra how the fuck did chakra… well, fuck? He might not have paid attention during sex ed, but he was very familiar with porn, whores, and brothels to have a good idea with how sex worked, just not how it applied to giant foxes.

"How am I supposed to do that? Find you a giant fox to have sex with? Are there other giant foxes?"

"Yes, but that's not what will help me. I can't have sex with a stranger. I need to trust them."

"Then how do I help?"

"I need you to have sex with me."

Well, that was it. He must have eaten some bad ramen. But no this wasn't just him going crazy, Kurama's cold half glazed stare that made him feel like he was being eyed up by a corpse, told him as much. "Even if I was into that kind of thing! How on earth would that work I mean I'm like six foot on a good day and like considering how you're a two hundred foot tall gia-"

Kurama began to shift, shimmer, and change, his massive form diminishing over the course of seconds. The foxes red fur danced like flames, moving upwards along the body, revealing the bare skin hidden just beneath it. Bones popped like the crackle of a fire, and Kurama's growl turned into something softer. Something girly. Bit by bit, Kurama turned from a giant fox into something his size.

Nine red tails that danced like open flames in the wind, black tipped ears and those dangerously red slitted eyes were all that gave him any hint that the pale absolutely mouth-droppingly beautiful woman before him was Kurama. She was tall, with a long pair of legs that lead up to wide hips, tapering to a narrow waist. Vibrant red and orange hair that seemed to mix all the best shades of red into one uniquely beautiful color slid down behind her back like it was made of water. Her breasts boomed outwards, dominating her torso, somehow remaining full and perky despite their size.

Most of her naughty bits were covered by two of her tails, her delicate hands folded in front of her as a blush grew on her slender nearly feral face that had a haunting beauty that would follow him everywhere.

"-ant fox." He finished blinking. Staring at her. Just really soaking in every single one of her numerous curves, each one more delightful than the - His brain stopped staring at her breasts. He had often claimed to be a breast man, they were just so sexy, but the breasts that now stood in front of him, concealed by nothing more than a fluffy red tail, those were beyond beauty, everything about them was beyond perfection.

Naturally, in front of such a personification of beauty, his first words were very loud. "You're a girl?"

The woman who was probably the giant fox he had just been talking to nodded, her ears pressing flat against her head, vanishing into her long hair so that they simply looked like charred islands amidst an ocean of lava. She pulled more of her tails over her naked body, hugging three of them close to her chest and forcing her breasts out to the side.

"No," She muttered shaking her head. "Well, I mean, kind of." She bit her lip shrugging. "Right now I am. When I was born, I didn't really have a gender, and most of the time I don't. But for some reason whenever I turn into a human," she gestured towards her body. "This is the form I end up taking. So, yes, right now, I am a female."

"You're the first person I have ever showed this form." A smile graced her lips showing off large, sharp, teeth that did not belong in a human mouth. Her tails moved, showing off just a bit more of her body, staring at him expectedly. "Do you find it appealing?"

There was something in the air, it wasn't quite a smell, wasn't quite the temperature, it was like he could feel the mood, feel the raw sexual aura she was pumping out and demanding his attention to her body, and blocking out any rational thought.

He nodded. "Yea, you're umm, very beautiful."

She squeaked. The great, big giant Kyuubi that was once heralded as a natural disaster squeaked. Her smile growing despite the absolutely seductive lip bite that blended with her smoldering eyes that were stripping away his layers down to the very core of his being. "More, compliment me more."

"You, uh," There was so much he could say, so much he couldn't, so much he wanted to. He wasn't a poet, his compliments were generally 'very' and 'pretty'. But somehow those didn't seem to apply to Kurama right now. His skin tingled, heart rushing, whatever spell she had cast on him had ensnared him completely. "Your face is so cute, you have a nice nose, and you're just really attractive."

"And my body?" The tails slid away like she was removing a silk robe, falling to the side so that he had full view over her figure. Her hand dragged his eyes along her body, starting from where her thigh met her hips, flowing over to her belly button, then to her waist, before cupping one of her breasts bringing it up and letting it drop. That bounce was out of this world. She took a step forward, drawing him in with her finger on her lips. "Do you like my body Naruto?"

**AN: Not actually back from my Naruto break. But I got sick and wanted to write smut. And I wanted to write a fox girl. So hey. Look. I'll probably update soonish. It'll be a short fic.**

**Let me know if you want to see more! **


	2. Chapter 2

He tried to make words with his mouth but he really didn't know what to say, or even how to say anything beyond a dull and stupid sounding noise while his mouth hung open. This whole scenario seemed as impossible as the breasts that were swaying gently before him, her nipples were hard and begging to be bitten into, her waist was demanding that he grabbed onto it and never let go, her hips demanded to be connected to him and her legs demanded to be wrapped around him.

Everything about Kurama looked like it was specifically designed to give him the hardest erection of his life. Which, he was currently having making what little blood that actually made it to his brain, even less.

Naturally, he did the only rational thing a hot-blooded young adult with limited experience with woman would do, when asked by a centuries-old old - butt naked - demon with a very hot - and eager, oh there was a lot of eagerness - body that practically screamed 'pin me down and fuck my tits' asked if he liked her body.

He nodded dumbly, mouth open, eyes scanning every inch of her what few imperfections there were had their own charms and only added to her drop-dead gorgeousness.

Also apparently now he was way into redheads. And fox tails. Damn, those tails and those ears were just so cute. Would she purr if he touched them? Could he touch them? She was naked he touch her?

"That's good," Somehow despite the extra sharp teeth that made up her smile, it was twice as adorable and beautiful as any he had ever seen before. Her face grew red again and she closed the distance between them, she was so close all she would have to do to touch him was to lean forward a few inches and her breasts would take care of the rest.

She looked away, her smile fading under the glowing blush again, a single hand covering her mouth while another reached out towards him. Her red eyes looked to him, through him, at him, all of the above with so much happiness and cuteness that he was ready to give her whatever she wanted. "Can-Can I touch you?"

"Yea," he bit his lip staring at her, at this point he had to remind himself to blink. How the hell was a ancient demon fox so cute and sexy and the same time! It had to be a crime! Or at the very least break several laws of physics.

Her touch was something akin to fire as her fingers brushed against his cheek, thumb running over his lip. They were close again, as close as they could be without having every part of their bodies touching. When her other hand joined in, reaching around to touch his ear her smile returned, growing wide with each passing touch.

It wasn't rough, it was barely there, the tease of a touch that was barely there. A groan escaped him when she found his neck, making every single hair on his body feel like it was standing on edge and then dancing. It was like when his leg fell asleep, but less weird and more exciting. A lot more exciting.

She stopped at his jacket for just a moment, her red eyes flickered to his for half a second before she pulled the zipper down and tossed his jacket to the ground, her hands moved quickly now, the carefulness she had moments ago was replaced by a desperate need as she pulled at his shirt and the chainmail he wore underneath.

In a matter of moments, he stood there shirtless, her hands now trailing across his stomach at the speed of a glacier leaving a lingering flame in their wake. He gasped when one of her fingers found its way to the hem of his pants, slipping to the underwear.

Desire ran through him, he needed to do something, to say something to not just make her do everything. But what? But how? Did he have permission?

"Can," he swallowed whatever he was going to say when she looked back up at him, tearing her eyes from his chest. They bled lust and desire like a fresh wound. He placed a single hand on her slender arm, she was warm and shivered under his touch. "Can I kiss you?"

The gasp that escaped her was a sound he'd never forget. It was a cute, beautiful, surprisingly meek noise. Her eyes closed and she placed a hand down on his chest, clutching at something that wasn't there. After what felt like forever, she nodded.

His hands found purchase where her ears would be, thumbs on her cheeks and hands in her long and so very smooth hair. Kissing was something entirely new to him, he understood what the act was, but he lacked any real experience. And yet, kissing her, kissing Kurama, left his mind and heart racing.

Everything about her was hot to the touch, from her breath to how she kissed, sucking, and kneading at her lip so that she could bite it, not hard, just enough. When he tried to pull away her hand was at the back of his head keeping them together, while grabbing at his hair, an alluring moan begging him to return the kiss.

A groan escaped him and he found one of his hands falling to her hips, thumb brushing against her waist while his fingers touched the top of her ass. He felt her breasts press against him, they were soft, softer than anything he'd ever felt. He wanted to touch them, grab them, play with them. Bite them.

Everything about her felt smooth, from her hair, to the curve of her neck, to the gentle slope of her shoulder and the length of her arm. After an awkward motion, he moved his hand towards her breasts, pushing it away from him so that he could grab it properly. She moaned, squirming at the touch and kissing him harder her breaths coming in short sharp gasps. Her nipple was easy to find.

She gasped, breaking the kiss when he pinched it for the first time, she looked at him with wide, lust filled eyes.

"Did that hurt?" He asked moving his hand away.

She grabbed it and pressed it into her breast more, his fingers sinking into the soft buoyant flesh. "No," She half moaned. "It feels, it feels really good. I think, my breasts are sensitive." Her eyes, flashed towards him, "Can you play with them more?"

"Can I bite them?"

Her ears and tails shot up, her eyes going wide, legs squirmed, and she bit her lip before nodding. "Please."

That was all the answer he needed, without waiting for her he closed his eyes, moving to bite her left nipple while he played with her nipple. He was gentle, pinching it between his teeth, rolling it, flicking it with his tongue and sucking on it, listening to her moans as he continued to play with her. She gasped when he grabbed her hard with his hand, getting more than a handful as he continued to pinch and roll and her right nipple.

Her breaths were short, her moans were long and he felt her back arching as she tried to shove more of her breast into his mouth, one hand finding its way behind her head where she pushed him further into her breast. "More, It feels good, keep going."

There was no way in hell that he was going to stop now. Her moans were hot, her grabbing his head and forcing him down onto her breast was hotter. A clear sign that she wanted more. A lot more, it was like he could feel her pleasure directly through her moans. Her breasts were so large that he had troubles breathing, often having to turn his head to take a sharp gasp through his nose before she forced him back down into her breast.

"Fuck," she all but screamed, pushing him back.

He fell back, landing onto a bed? It really didn't matter where it came from or where his pants went but what was important was that Kurama was kissing him again, she was on top of him, her legs stradling his waist as he felt his dick get tickled by her tails, one of them wrapped around it, pumping slowly, up and down, the smooth fur felt almost like skin, and a lot better than a sock.

She stopped kissing him, sitting down on top of his stomach so that he could feel just how wet and eager she was. She pawed at his chest, her nails leaving marks that would take a bit to heal, as her eyes bore into him. "I want you inside me Naruto," her breath was low, haughty, and overflowing with lust. "Can we do it?"

He found it easier to breathe than speak at that moment, all of his mental ability was still playing catch up with the variety of sensations he was currently feeling. Then his dick took over and said the only word it would ever need to know. "Yes."

Her smile widened and she looked behind her, her tail speeding up. A tail job had to be some kind of new record or something. "Can I be on top?"

"Yes." It wasn't like he knew what to do otherwise, sure he had a vague idea, but the actual act was kind of a mystery to him.

His mind froze when he first felt her press against the tip of his dick. She was warm, so very warm, her hand gripping him as she angled him slightly, her smile twisted to one side, tongue hanging out. Then she lowered herself down onto him. She was tight and wet, the pressure around the tip of his penis was unlike anything he had ever felt.

She squeaked when he was half-way inside of her, smiling ear to ear as she wiggled on top of him. "I knew you'd feel good. Your shape, your size, everything. It feels so good Naruto." She lowered herself down again, wincing and gasping. "How do I feel? What do I feel like?"

"You feel great." His hands found purchase on her hips, his head leaning back from the sensation of his dick slowly being slid inside of her. But he didn't want to stop looking at her. He wanted to keep looking at her. To absorb her every look as they had sex, especially her eyes. That and she was so fucking hot. "Really really great."

"Yea?" She asked.

With one last ounce of resistance, he was inside of her completely. It felt great, he could feel her pulsing around him. "Yea."

"That's good," She moaned, throwing her head back her hair following. "Cause you feel really good." She pressed her hands on top of his, moving to bring one of them up to her breast, he grabbed a handful and a half, rubbing and pinching her rock hard nipple. She moaned, moving slightly.

It was a slow motion, more back and forth than up and down, sliding him in and out of her, finding just the right spot, then speeding up. Each pass was growing faster. And faster and faster. Her breasts swaying with each motion. "Fuck."

She began to rise up, then came slamming back down. And that felt fantastic. Only his tip remained inside of her of her as she continued to moan, and move. "Fuck, Naruto, you're so big. You're so good. Fuck. Fuck."

She tightened up around him, falling forward to press her head against his chest, her hips still moved, but slower now.

"Did," He found his mouth dry and the word almost died in his mouth. "Did you just cum?"

She nodded, almost purring with satisfaction. "Yea, I think so, you feel so good."

Without telling her he placed both hands on her hips and began to move, slowly. With purpose focusing on the burning feeling at the tip of his penis, that was just begging for release.

She moaned again, "Fuck, I'm sorry. You didn't finish. Keep going. You still feel good." She kissed his neck. Over and over again, urging him onward.

In a matter of moments. He came. Hard.

Kurama moaned, still on top of him, his dick still inside of her. "Your cum feels so good inside of me." She giggled, playing with his nipple, red eyes looking up at him. "Can we just lay like this for a while?"

"Yea," he breathed. He'd need at least that long to try and process what the fuck just happened. He placed a hand on her back, right above where her tails came from and rubbed a small circle. "Yea, I'd like that."

**AN: Hey look, sex! **


End file.
